Cliff
Cliff is a troll that features in the Distractions and Diversions, Troll Invasion. All that is known about Cliff is that his name derives from the first thing he ate: an entire cliff face, the Forinthry Cliffs. This implies that he is very strong for a troll, much like Dad. He is fought in wave 20 of the D&D, or wave 7 if doing the harder version. Cliff has very high defence, but most of his damage can easily be negated by wearing armour with good magic defence, activating protect from Melee or Deflect Melee, and dodging his ranged attacks. However, players can avoid damage completely by standing out of melee range, activating protect from Magic or Deflect Magic, and dodging his ranged attacks. Levels Combat Magic attacks A player can see Cliff's magic attack coming by observing a large rock, which seems to be cracked with lava, form at Cliff's hands and shoot toward the player. The player can use Protect from Magic when the rock is forming to negate the damage. Cliff will only use this attack when the player is out of his melee range. Ranged attacks A player can see Cliff's ranged attack by observing three rocks form and fly toward the player, converging slowly until they meet and hit the player. The player can use Protect from Missiles when the rocks are flying toward him/her to negate the damage. Cliff will only use this attack when the player is out of his melee range. The missile prayer may not work as expected. It is possible to step out of the way of this attack and avoid all damage as it does not track you like normal ranged attacks. Melee attacks This is Cliff's most common form of attack. He can only use this when the player is adjacent to him, and his melee hits can deal extreme damage. For this reason, Protect from Melee is almost necessary. Cliff's melee attacks come in two forms. The first looks like a regular punch, while the second looks like he is pounding down with both fists. When the player is within melee range, Cliff will occasionally teleport the player a few squares away from him. This can be seen as a purple mesh that envelopes the player. When the player has been teleported, Cliff will either use a Magic or Ranged attack. The player can then switch protection prayers while the attack is forming, and run to Cliff and start attacking again. After the Magic or Ranged attack has hit, the player should then switch back to Protect from Melee. Notes *To deal with higher levelled variants of him, try to lure him near the fortifications. The level 42 archer will say "VOLLEY", and the arrows that fly at him do around 300-1000 damage to wear him down for you to kill. This method is highly recommended because of Cliff's extremely high defence and the high number of life points required to score a kill. *Cliff has an effect of causing the entire battleground (ie, the screen) to shake when blocking or using melee attacks. While it has no actual negative effect, it can be disconcerting even for high-level players if they are new to Troll invasion. The best thing to do is remain calm and not let the rumblings distract you from Cliff's actual attacks. Cliff melee.png|Cliff's melee attack. Cliff death.png|Cliff has been defeated! Trivia *In the knowledge base, where Cliff is listed in the Troll Invasion page, he is said to have "came down from the mountain to drink milk and kick butt...and he's all outta milk". This is a reference to the film "They Live", and a reference to the video game "Duke Nukem", in which the title character has a similar catchphrase. *His examine text is identical to Dad's. *Cliff counts towards a "trolls" slayer assignment. *Cliff resembles three gigantic trolls, Anvil, Magic Stick and Morningstar defeated during the members tutorial, Troll Warzone. Their attacks also resemble Cliff's. Anvil appears to uses the same melee attack as Cliff, Magic Stick uses the lava-boulder magic attack, and the troll general's ranged attack has a similar animation as Cliff's, although it doesn't split into multiple missiles. Category:Troll Invasion Category:Bosses